Everything Happens For A Reason
This is by Silverfire. :) it was then adopted by Firey. This story is non-canon, it may contain false characters, plots, and places. No copyright intended. This story is rated Moderate. The first part of the prologue is written by Silverfire, and the first section of chapter one is written by Silverfire. Prologue "We need to ally with them!" a gray she cat snapped, her blue eyes blazing with fury. "No! They will never help us!" a tom with black fur growled, glaring at his sister with anger. "No! They could help!" "Streakfur is right Moleclaw. We must ask the Dark Forest for help." Moleclaw dipped his head respectfully at the tortishell cat who had appeared out of the shadows. His sister copied him. "But if ''she ''has come back, what hope do we have?" Moleclaw asked, looking at the tortishell with sadness in his eyes. "Don't question Tawnyheart!" Streakfur hissed. "I will go to the Dark Forest and ask for help. It is all we can do." "They'll kill you!" Moleclaw yowled, jumping to his paws. "No they won't. My powers will protect me." Tawnyheart sighed. Tawnyheart padded straight into the Dark Forest. Shadows loomed over her, enemies waiting to strike. She stood in the center of their clearing. "What do you want?" a dark tabby asked, stepping out from behind a tree. "Help. Silverstrike has been reborn. And so has Silver Moon Shining On Mountain." Tawnyheart growled. A flicker of fear passed over the tabby's expression. "We will join you" he decided. "Thank you" Tawnyheart mewed. "No. Thank you." With that Tigerstar swept back into the shadows. "The Dark Forest has joined Starclan" Tawnyheart murmered to herself. "Silverstrike must be stopped." Then she turned and padded back into Starclan territory. ~ -- ~ The cream colored she-cat squirmed in her nest. "Help!" She shrieked, "My kits are coming!" The medicine cat rushed to her side. His frantic eyes searched hers. "So soon?" The father asked worriedly. Bramblefire nodded, his eyes fearful. "I must have predicted wrong. We must hurry. Go to my den and ask Mosspaw to get borage and thyme. Quickly!" The golden tom rushed out, and the medicine cat settled by Dawnbird's side. "Now don't panic, or it'll come out worse than you want it to be. Concentrate hard and push when the ripples start again." The queen nodded, though her breath was still coming in gasps, and she looked frightened. Lionheart returned with the thyme and borage. "Swallow these, quickly! This will facilitate your kitting!" The queen obediantly swallowed the thyme, and closed her eyes. Bramblefire began to feel the queen's belly once more. "Okay, push!" Two kits slid out, a silver, and a light brown tabby. "What will you call them?" The young medicine cat murmured, licking them swiftly to keep them warm. "Silverkit and Hazelkit." Chapter 1-Silverkit Silverkit leaped at the mossball. But as if by magic, it rolled away from her. "Nice catch Silverkit" Blackkit smirked. Silverkit glared at the mossball. It was perfectly still. She leaaped again. This time, Blackkit leaped in front of her. But, he didn't leap. It was as if he had been dragged in front of her. "What're you doing?" Blackkit yowled, backing away. "I didn't-" Silverkit stared, but Blackkit had already ran away. ISilverkit winced as she heard her mother yowl her name across the cleaing. Category:Stories Rated Moderate Category:Cchen3's Fanfics